


Ryou-nii

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caught, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonjour. Je m'appelle Miyuki Sakurai, j'ai 12 ans, et j'aimerai vous faire part d'un problème concernant mon frère.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryou-nii

_Bonjour. Je m'appelle Miyuki Sakurai, j'ai douze ans, et j'aimerai vous faire part d'un problème concernant mon frère. Vous le connaissez certainement, il s'appelle Ryou et fait partie du club de basket du lycée Tohou. Mon grand frère n'a pas toujours été doué au basket, comme ces bêtes de la 'Génération des Miracles', il a dû travailler dur pour arriver où il en est, mais désormais il a de quoi être fier de lui-même. Son jeu d'équipe n'est peut-être pas le meilleur – en fait, c'est plutôt à cause de l'équipe elle-même – mais il peut faire des choses incroyables, comme ses paniers. La première fois que je les ai vus j'avais été très impressionnée, et surtout terriblement fière de pouvoir dire haut et fort que j'étais sa petite sœur._

_Mais voilà, Ryou-nii a beau être très fort au basket, il a une manie atroce qui lui fait perdre toute crédibilité. Celle de s'excuser. Il ne peut pas finir une de ses phrases sans la ponctuer par une excuse, n'importe laquelle tant qu'il pouvait faire comprendre qu'il était désolé. De quoi ? Personne ne le savait mais il l'était. J'ai longtemps cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Notre mère avait un assez fort caractère, pas moyen que cela vienne de son côté. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de mon père, il est parti lorsque j'étais encore très jeune, mais apparemment les excuses n'étaient pas son fort non plus. Notre beau-père est quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil, calme et doux, il n'a aucun geste déplacé qui mériterait des excuses, il n'en fait donc pas. Ou rarement. Et moi, de mon côté, je m'excuse quand il le faut, lorsque je suis en tort, mais pas n'importe quand._

_Pas comme lui._

_Encore, s'il avait cette habitude de toujours, nous n'aurions rien pu y faire, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut changer. Mais cette manie ne date pas d'il y a si longtemps. Seulement quelques semaines, mois tout au plus. Au début, Ryou-nii s'excusait juste pour des choses futiles, dont nous ne faisions pas attention, mais petit à petit il a continué jusqu'à en faire pratiquement un tic de parole. Un tic insupportable que ma famille et moi devions endurer toute la journée. Avant, mon frère était juste quelqu'un d'extrêmement attentionné, maintenant il s'était transformé en un misérable qui ne pouvait plus tenir tête à quiconque. Et ça, c'était bien quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter._

_Ryou-nii est fort. Il est mon frère, il est le plus fort. Je refuse d'admettre que quelqu'un ait pu le harceler ou le traumatiser au point qu'en seulement quelques semaines après sa rentrée dans son lycée il se métamorphose._

_Si je lui demandais directement, il n'allait certainement pas se confier, ce n'était pas du tout dans son genre. Alors tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était attendre. Attendre qu'un jour il commette une erreur, ou qu'un de ses camarades de classe vienne chez lui et que je comprenne enfin pourquoi son comportement avait changé. Et pour ça, j'ai dû être très patiente._

_Certains de ses camarades sont bon évidemment venus, plusieurs fois mêmes, mais aucun ne m'a donné d'information utile. Ils étaient tous plutôt normaux, aucun n'avait l'air très méchant avec mon frère. Juste des petites taquineries, rien de plus, rien de moins. J'écoutais tout le temps leurs conversations – le fait que nos chambres soient côte à côte et que les murs soient vraiment fins aidaient beaucoup – pour apprendre le plus de choses sur son lycée, et surtout sur lui au lycée. Je notais toutes ces informations sur un carnet, et le soir je les triais pour voir si elles pouvaient être la cause d'un quelconque traumatisme. N'obtenant pas de résultats satisfaisants, je commençais à abandonner petit à petit ma quête lorsque je me souvins d'un détail._

_Le club de basket._

_Mais oui ! Aucun des joueurs du club n'était dans la classe de mon frère, donc je ne les avais jamais vus ! Il fallait juste que j'ai leurs noms. Que je connaisse simplement leurs noms et je pourrai enfin continuer mon investigation. Je vous assure que lorsque j'ai eu cette idée, j'ai été tellement fière de moi que mes parents me demandaient le pourquoi de cet air supérieur. Peuh. Ils ne comprendraient pas._

_J'ai donc attendu le jour où je pourrai tranquillement aller dénicher des indices sans crainte de me faire prendre la main dans le sac. Et ce jour est enfin arrivé. C'est aujourd'hui que je vais enfin entrer dans la chambre de mon frère et fouiller un peu partout. J'avoue que je suis un peu excitée à l'idée de savoir ce que pourrait cacher Ryou-nii, il ne parle plus beaucoup de lui en ce moment. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Ceci est ma dernière phrase, il faut que j'y aille avant de ne plus avoir de temps._

_02/01/2014_

La jeune fille se releva de son journal, soupira de contentement en le referma et reboucha son stylo plume. Elle venait de recevoir ce petit cahier il y a quelques semaines déjà, offert par son beau-père, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de l'ouvrir pour écrire à l'intérieur. Enfin, ça c'était avant ce beau jour, jour où elle allait enfin trouver le remède au comportement de son frère. Son cœur avait beau battre à tout rompre, elle ne pouvait empêcher un énorme sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait tellement excitée, elle avait l'impression d'être une espionne. Comme dans les jeux auxquels elle jouait plus jeune.

Miyuki s'attacha rapidement les cheveux avec un élastique trouvé par terre, avant de sorti doucement de sa chambre. Elle vérifia une dernière fois l'absence de ses parents, et surtout celle de son frère, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier. Posant la main sur la poignée, elle expira lentement en tremblant légèrement, avant de l'abaisser et d'entrer rapidement. Elle laissa la porte grande ouverte, pouvant ainsi entendre si quelqu'un entrait et partir en courant le plus vite possible.

La brunette fronça les sourcils en remarquant à quel point la chambre de son aîné pouvait être… _Propre_. Mis à part une serviette négligemment posée sur une chaise et quelques cahiers ouverts sur son bureau sa chambre brillait… Etincelait même. Et ça, c'était bien quelque chose qu'elle jalousait chez son frère. Il rangeait toujours ses affaires correctement, ne faisait jamais rien trainer par terre, ou tout simplement dans la maison, et ne perdait donc jamais rien. Tout son contraire, en somme.

L'envie de mettre un peu le bazar dans cette pièce si parfaite se fit sentir, mais elle préféra ne rien déranger, de peur qu'on la soupçonne par la suite. Et puis, elle avait un but bien précis. Tout ce qu'elle devait trouver était ce fichu papier, confirmant la place de son frère dans le club de basketball du club de Tohou. Et elle le trouva rapidement. Son frère était tellement bien organisé, qu'il fallait forcément qu'il range tous ses papiers dans des chemises, chemises avec des noms, noms qu'il classait par ordre alphabétique avant de les ranger dans une de ses étagères. Merci qui ? Merci Ryou-nii…

Elle attrapa la chemise cartonnée portant le nom 'Basketball – lycée'' et l'ouvrit à la recherche de la fameuse confirmation. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un tas énorme de papier, elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Prenant place sur la chaise du bureau, elle parcourra attentivement le papier des yeux, cherchant un nom dont elle aurait déjà pu entendre parler. Miyuki se pinça les lèvres, cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire à chaque prénom de la liste des membres du club. Elle se concentra plusieurs minutes, avant de se rappeler d'un des noms.

Aomine Daiki.

Se relevant en sursaut, elle trottina jusqu'au bureau de son frère, cherchant parmi ses vieux magasines de basket un qui pourrait l'intéresser. Elle se fichait désormais du bruit qu'elle pouvait faire, elle se fichait aussi de déranger la chambre de son frère et donc de se faire remarquer, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était trouver cette revue. Jetant tous les cahiers et les livres présents sur le meuble, un grand sourire prit place sur son visage lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Reprenant place sur la chaise, elle ouvrit la revue en souriant.

 _Le_ magasine sur la Génération des Miracles.

Avec un nom imprononçable, des ragots, fausses interviews partout et en couverture une photo de Kise Ryouta, elle savait qu'elle était tombée sur le bon. Tournant soigneusement les pages, elle tomba enfin sur la confirmation de ses suppositions. Aomine Daiki faisait bien partie de la célère Génération des Miracles. Ces monstres contre qui personne ne pouvait rivaliser lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble. Des vraies bêtes.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout ces informations qui l'intéressaient, ou encore les rumeurs qui ne cessaient de circuler sur Kise et les filles. La brune se nota dans un coin de tête qu'il fallait qu'elle lise ces rumeurs, mais pour le moment elle avait plus important à faire. Cherchant dans le sommaire le nom de l'as de la Génération des Miracles, elle sourit en le trouvant. Page dix-neuf. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son couinement heureux et alla directement à la page indiquée. Elle eut à peine le temps de commencer à lire qu'un bruit la fit sursauter.

La porte d'entrée.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil de son frère, elle vit qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que ce dernier rentre. Et ce n'était certainement pas ses parents, ils étaient partis en voyage pour tout le week-end. Etait-il possible que l'entraînement ait été annulé ? Alors, cela voudrait-il dire que…

« A-A-Aomine-s-san… D-Désolé mais… Mais je... »

Effectivement, cela voulait tout dire. Paniquant, elle cacha tous les magazines sur le bureau sous le lit de son frère et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, se réfugiant par réflexe dans la salle de bain, pièce en fasse de celle dont elle venait de sortir. Elle referma le plus discrètement possible la porte et soupira en s'adossant à celle-ci. Son cœur battait encore à toute allure à cause du stress occasionné par les deux intrus dans la maison.

« -C'est bon, non ? C'est toi qui as dit qu'il n'y avait personne chez toi. En plus tu ne l'as dit qu'à moi.

-J-J-J-Je ne voulais p-pas dire… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas-pas dire ç-ça…

-Menteur, avoue que tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer.

-N-Non ! »

Et tout d'un coup un silence résonna dans la maison. Miyuki sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de sa tempe. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait fait ce monstre de son frère ? Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils plus ? Elle se décolla légèrement de la porte et hésita. Devait-elle l'ouvrir et sortir ? Mais elle avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas censée être là aujourd'hui, et elle détestait mentir. Mais elle devait vérifier que son frère aillait bien, elle devait le défendre contre cette brute épaisse qui le traumatisait. Oui, elle en était sûre désormais, c'était bien lui qui faisait du mal à son frère chéri !

Soudainement, un lourd bruit se fit entendre et la porte de la salle de bain trembla. La brune sursauta et se recula, espérant qu'ils ne la remarquent pas. Mais surtout, elle avait peur. Peur de ce que pourrait faire Aomine à son frère, peur de l'état dans lequel elle pourrait le trouver. Elle était terrifiée. Mais elle ne pouvait définitivement pas sortir et s'exposer au danger, danger qui avait trois à quatre ans de plus qu'elle, et trente à quarante kilos plus. Kilos de _muscles_.

« A-Aomine-san... Ngh ! D-Dés- Ah ! A-Attends… Att-…

-Hm ? Pourquoi ? Vu ta tête ça ne te gêne pas vraiment.

-N-Non… Déso-désolé… La ch-chambre.

-Hm ? Celle-ci ? »

Miyuki n'entendit pas de réponse, juste un claquement de porte, lui signifiant qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre de Ryou. Après un court silence, elle put entendre une ribambelle de gémissements, tous plus significatifs les uns que les autres. Des cris aussi. Et même… Oh Dieu, son frère _suppliait_. Ce n'était plus possible. Elle n'allait pas le laisser se faire torturer en écoutant, sans bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider. Elle était forte, elle ne pouvait pas perdre contre un monstre sans cœur comme Aomine. Non, elle allait le battre et arrêter les tortures de cette bête atroce. Plus jamais il ne ferait de mal. Et puis, il n'oserait jamais frapper une fille. Encore moins une qui avait trois ans et trente kilos de moins que lui. Elle était sûre d'elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, fit quelques pas et ouvrit d'un coup sec celle de la chambre de son frère. La jeune Sakuraï s'apprêta à sortir son beau discours de héros, mais les mots restèrent coincer dans sa gorge et elle s'étrangla avec sa salive.

« M-Miyuki ?! »

Était-ce une nouvelle méthode de torture de déshabiller les gens, de se déshabiller soi-même et de se coucher, nus, dans un lit ?


End file.
